Double date
by xjapan
Summary: Cuando se trata de ayudar a una pobre alma en desgracia por el camino de la moda Angelina Vargas se pinta sola pero también el amor es algo muy de moda ¿verdad Alfred? (Hetero Kimchiburger insinuaciones de Portugal x 2p Nyo Romano) para el foro anteiku


Double date

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta como prometí la segunda parte de mi participación en el reto esperó les guste

El presente one shot participa en el reto jugando con relaciones del foro Anteiku

Viernes en la world academy se supone que es un día que todos esperaban ya que se acercaba el fin de semana y con el los planes todos estaban entusiasmados todos menos Alfred F Jones que estaba muy nervioso pues no sabia como decirle a Im Soo Jin una de sus mejores amigas que le gustaba

Por otro lado estaba Angelina Vargas una chica de origen italiano muy amistosa y amable aunque un poco frívola , nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ayudar a una pobre alma en desgracia a llegar al buen camino de la moda como ella diría ya que según ella esa era su única misión en la vida, y claro esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Después de darle un par de consejos de moda a su amiga Mulan Wang se acerco al americano con una de sus mejores sonrisas

—ciao Alfred ¿como va todo?

—hi Angelina umm estoy un poco nervioso ¿y tu?

—ya sabes nunca falta quien necesite ayuda en el camino de la moda, pero tu te ves nervioso —de pronto la sonrisa se intensificó — oh mio Dio ¿te le vas a confesar a Jin?

—shhh yes pero no se como

—um muy sencillo una cita

—es que ni siquiera puedo estar solo con ella sin comenzar a titubear y sin que me suden las manos me muero de la pena

En ese momento un rostro muy parecido a la lastima se dibujo en el rostro de la italiana — pues ... Ya veo cual es el problema en primer lugar esa combinacion es tan de la temporada anterior tienes que cambiar tu imagen

—what?

—en segundo lugar debes ser seguro de ti mismo aunque se de buena fuente que ella también esta coladita por ti jeje

La cara del americano se iluminó al escuchar esa afirmación — realy?

—si, es mas tengo una idea — en ese momento tomo su teléfono celular y marco un par de números que se sabia de memoria — Paulo cariño se que te mueres por verme y te daré la oportunidad ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial este sábado? Si te veré ahí

"Y dicen que no son pareja" pensó divertido Alfred pero su cara se torno carmesí cuándo vio que su amiga le habia marcado a la coreana

—ciao Jin ¿tienes planes para este fin? Que bien porque quería invitarte al centro comercial con Paulo Alfred y conmigo ¿si vienes? Genial te veré ahí — colgó la llamada — listo ya tienes cita con Jin este sábado

—what? —el pobre americano no se lo podía creer sus manos comenzaban a sudar otra vez "rayos Alfred se supone que eres el hero" pensaba para si mismo " no deberías estar asustado"

El sábado

Alfred estaba caminando bastante nervioso rumbo al lugar donde se encontraría con los demás al primero que vio fue al portugués cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco ya que no estaría solo

—hey Alfred ola ¿como has estado? — preguntó el portugués con su animo acostumbrado

—hi Paulo im fine solo que estoy un poco nervioso

—ya veo conociendo a Angelina se trae algo entre manos no te preocupes

—eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa dude

Mas tarde

—ayeongeong — nada mas y nada menos que la coreana había hecho su aparición feliz de la vida como era su costumbre aunque por dentro ella también se moría de los nervios al estar cerca del americano

—ciao esperamos no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado — dijo Angelina con una sonrisa mientras ejecutaba su plan maestro

—no , solo conversábamos mientras veíamos como hacían ese edificio — le respondió Paulo en tono de broma

—ay que exagerado eres ,bien vamos al cine

Llegaron al cine para ver la película la cual para colmo de males era de terror , aunque Alfred moría de miedo con tal de impresionar a la coreana se armo de valor y fue a verla con los demás

—no tenemos que verla si no quieres Alfie — dijo Jin tratando de tranquilizarlo

—no, esta bien después de todo soy el héroe ha ha ha

Mas tarde

—buu no me gusto — se quejaba Angelina

—a mi tampoco Icaro asusta más cuando esta de malas —le respondió Paulo

—¿ustedes que dicen? —pregunto Angelina

—chicos Alfie no se siente bien¿ y si vamos a la cafetería? — pregunto Jin preocupada por Alfred quien estaba más blanco que un papel

—muy bien vamos — Angelina tenía otra cosa en mente

poco después de llegar a la cafetería la italiana dio inició a la última parte de su plan dejarlos solos

—Paulo vamos por las bebidas vale — dijo la italiana guiñándole el ojo

—muy bien, chicos los dejamos solos un rato — dijo el portugués mientras se alejaba ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer en ese momento

—sorry Jin — el americano fue el primero en hablar bastante apenado para sorpresa de la coreana

—¿ por que lo dices Alfie? No fue tu culpa da ze — le respondió ella tratando de reanimarlo

—es que arruine esto ¿no estas enfadada?

—para nada me divertí mucho da ze me divierto mucho contigo — dijo esta feliz de la vida

Poco después un silencio incómodo llegó al lugar ninguno de los dos lo resistió y ...

—me gustas — dijeron al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de ambos quienes estaban felices de poder por fin confesarse

Mientras en un lugar muy alejado se encontraban la italiana y el portugués viendo la escena

—parece que te saliste con la tuya de nuevo

—ya sabes el amor esta muy de moda

Fin

Hola aquí concluye la segunda parte ya sólo falta la tercera nos leemos en el siguiente


End file.
